


HE WAS MINE!

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Child Murder, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen, but he deserved it, tiny woman with a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: He was not a perfect man, but he was hers.





	HE WAS MINE!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: Crimson

“He was MINE! HE WAS MINE!”

Aurelia stabbed the boy Numerius over and over again. Crimson flew from his chest, showering her face.

“HE WAS MINE!”

The first time she saw Varro in the marketplace, they were yet of tender age.

“HE WAS MINE!”

A large boy, even then; she never once looked at his face without straining her neck.

“HE WAS MINE!”

He would sing to Janus, sleeping in his arms; and he would kiss the tears from her cheek, when she was of a mood.

“HE WAS MINE!”

He was not a perfect man, but he was hers.


End file.
